Te Veo
by LoversByHaters
Summary: 5: Todo comienza con una pregunta inocente, hecha tentativamente en la fría mañana de un fin de semana a finales de marzo. Traducción de la serie "See You...", autorizada por shotofvanilla. Destiel.
1. En Septiembre

Traducción autorizada por **shotofvanilla**

**Resumen: **La primera vez que Castiel se encontró con Dean Winchester, tropezó, literalmente, contra él y las primeras palabras que escuchó fueron—: Oye, fíjate por dónde vas, hombre.

A lo que Castiel levantó su bastón blanco y le pegó a las piernas que sabía que estaban en algún lugar frente a él. —Lo haría si pudiera —respondió con ironía.

Y ese es sólo el comienzo.

**Disclaimer: **Nada me pertenece.

* * *

**1: **En Septiembre

* * *

La primera vez que Castiel se encontró con Dean Winchester, tropezó, literalmente, contra él y las primeras palabras que escuchó fueron—: Oye, fíjate por donde vas, hombre.

A lo que Castiel levantó su bastón blanco y le pegó a las piernas que sabía que estaban en algún lugar frente a él. —Lo haría si pudiera —respondió con ironía.

Aún le gusta imaginar que un intenso sonrojo de vergüenza acompañó la cadena de disculpas que siguieron, aunque estos días está mucho más preocupado por imaginar a Dean en sí.

Dos meses y medio después de esa primera vez, están sentados en el apartamento de Cas en una tarde soleada de septiembre, escuchando uno de los muchos discos de Dean y bebiendo cervezas despreocupadamente. Todo es cálido y feliz y, por primera vez, Cas pregunta en voz alta—: ¿Cómo te ves, Dean?

Hay una pausa breve e incómoda y entonces escucha a Dean resoplar y reír un poco. —Nada especial, hombre. No te pierdes de mucho.

Cas frunce el ceño. No ha visto un rostro humano en casi diez años, pero sin importar cómo trate de imaginar a Dean, si tiene cabello rubio o rojo, ojos azules o verdes, siempre lo ha imaginado bastante atractivo. Aunque supone que su definición de «atractivo» está un poco sesgada. —No es cierto —dice con certeza—. Déjame verte.

Dean vuelve a reír un poco. —Uh, Cas, no sé cómo decírtelo, pero estás ci...

—No así —dice Cas, inclinándose en el sofá para darle un manotazo en el brazo. Sonríe con satisfacción cuando su mano da con su objetivo—. Como... sólo ven aquí.

Siente que Dean se acerca unos cuantos centímetros, el sofá se hunde un poco.

—Más cerca —dice. Dean obedece, y de pronto Cas puede oler el débil olor de aceite de auto y colonia.

Alarga sus manos tentativamente, dejándolas subir por los antebrazos de Dean. Siente los músculos a través de las capas de tela y pasa la curva de sus hombros antes de detenerse en el empalme anterior a su cuello.

—¿Esto está bien? —pregunta. Está susurrando y no sabe por qué.

—Sí —susurra Dean. Castiel puede sentir un poco su respiración.

Los dedos de Cas continúan su viaje hacia arriba y se sitúan en el mentón de Dean. Puede sentir el rasguño sutil de la barba incipiente mientras roza la línea de su mandíbula, tratando de grabar los ángulos en su memoria. Roza sus sienes y su frente, y entonces sigue la línea recta de su nariz hasta sus mejillas. Trazando los contornos de su cara, los dedos de Cas danzan brevemente sobre los párpados cerrados y sienten la caricia de largas pestañas. Vuelve a repasar su cara, ahora al revés, y sus dedos al fin pasan por la sonrisa curvada en los labios de Dean, llega a su conclusión.

Dean es _guapísimo. _

Entonces Cas se siente acomplejado, perfectamente consciente de que no ha tenido noción de su propia apariencia desde hace _años._ Cuando era niño, su cabello era castaño y sus ojos de un azul tenue, y sabe que es delgado y está en forma, pero además de eso se siente inadecuado allí sentado con las piernas cruzadas frente a Dean. Su pulgar sigue presionado contra la comisura de su boca. —¿De qué color es tu cabello? ¿Tus ojos? —pregunta para distraerse.

Dean tose y Cas puede sentirlo todo. —Uh... ¿como un marrón claro? —dice, riendo por lo bajo. Cas nota que Dean se siente hermoso cuando ríe—. Y mis ojos son verdes.

Verdes, por supuesto. Cas no ha visto ningún color por casi una década, y ello ha dejado de importarle desde hace tiempo, pero esta vez desea poder verlos de nuevo. Imagina un verde como el de las hierbas, brillante, salpicado con pecas de marrón y dorado. Vuelve a contornear la forma de los ojos de Dean e intenta imaginar cómo se ven, sentados en el sofá en su apartamento extrañamente pulcro y ordenado.

—Y... ¿cómo me veo _yo_, Dean? —pregunta tentativamente, quitando las manos de la cara de Dean.

Éste se remueve y se acerca aun más. —Mierda, Cas, eso es como... eso es como pedirme que describa el...—se interrumpe a media oración y entonces respira profundo—. No soy bueno con las palabras. Lo sabes. ¿Por qué no le preguntas a uno de tus hermanos locos?

No, Castiel sabe que no pueden ser ni Anna, ni Gabriel, ni Balthazar. Le mentirían o harían bromas por ello y de repente se siente abrumado por la necesidad de _saber_. —No confío en ellos como en ti —dice—. ¿Por favor?

Dean vuelve a suspirar, su aliento oliendo vagamente a cerveza. Se inclina y empieza. —Te ves bien, Cas. Todo está en el lugar adecuado, nada está torcido o encorvado ni nada. Tienes una bonita barba que está comenzando a salir. —Alza su mano para rozar la mandíbula de Cas y éste la aleja con un manotazo, riendo. Dean continúa—: Tienes cabello castaño oscuro, casi negro, y nunca está bien peinado ni arreglado, aunque supongo que no es tu culpa. Y... y tienes buenos pómulos y una bonita mandíbula y tus ojos son... son...—Su voz se desvanece, y de repente sus manos vuelven a estar en la cara de Cas, esta vez apartando las gafas oscuras que protegen los ojos sin vista.

Se siente desnudo sin las gafas. Cas recuerda ver a una persona ciega cuando era niño, esos ojos muertos, llanos y nublados mirando hacia la distancia. Aprieta los ojos con fuerza, aterrorizado.

Pero las manos de Dean están allí una vez más, tocando sus párpados. —Vamos, Cas —incita—. Abre.

—No —dice con terquedad, agitando la cabeza. Comienza a moverse, tratando de escaparse del sofá y el aire cargado que se siente demasiado íntimo para las palabras.

Una mano le detiene, cálida sobre su hombro. —¿Por favor?

Cas se queda inmóvil e intenta relajarse. Este es _Dean_, su amigo, no, su _mejor_ amigo, quien dejó que el bicho ciego le manoseara la cara sólo minutos atrás. Si no es Dean, ¿quién más? Respira profundo y despacio, muy despacio, permite que sus párpados se abran.

Hay una breve aspiración de aire, como un jadeo, y Cas quiere volver a cerrar los ojos, por todo lo bien que le haría. Pero Dean lo detiene una vez más, acunando su cara, lo bastante cerca para que Cas pueda sentir cada uno de sus respiros.

—Y tus ojos, Cas —dice con un tono extrañamente reverente—. Son del azul más hermoso que he visto. Como el océano, cuando está soleado y la luz brilla en destellos perfectos. ¿Alguna vez has ido a la playa?

Cas asiente. —Una vez, cuando era niño, con mi familia. —Su corazón ha comenzado a acelerarse y su estómago está tratando de anudarse.

—Eso es bueno. Entonces sabes de qué hablo. —Hay una sonrisa en su voz—. En realidad eres guapo.

Cas suelta una risa temblorosa y niega con la cabeza. —Sí, claro. Eso no es cierto.

—¿Yo te mentiría, Cas?

Cas hace una pausa y entonces vuelve a negar. El pulgar de Dean pasa sobre el rabillo de su ojo cuando dice—: Mira, ¿aún no te he dicho sobre tus labios? —Ahora sus dedos empiezan a bajar hasta que Cas puede sentirlos trazando la línea de su boca—. Bueno, son de un rosa pálido y finos, pero no por eso se ven menos besables. —La última parte sale más baja, y por un segundo Castiel ni siquiera está seguro de haberlo escuchado.

Pero lo escuchó, por lo que ahora puede sentir su corazón palpitando salvajemente. Abre los labios y se los lame, rozando el pulgar de Dean en el proceso. Hay un gruñido amortiguado y de pronto la voz de Dean está en su oreja. —¿Esto está bien? —pregunta, imitando las palabras anteriores de Cas.

Y entonces Cas lo imita a él al responder—: Sí.

Su espalda está presionada contra el lado del sofá cuando Dean se precipita hacia adelante, sus labios presionados de forma maravillosa contra los de Cas. Corresponde de igual manera, sus manos trepando en busca de los brazos de Dean, y entonces sus hombros, antes de al fin decidir trazar figuras sin sentido en su nuca. Su piel se siente suave bajo las manos de Cas y simplemente hay tanto que escuchar, oler y saborear que se siente como si se estuviera ahogando.

Minutos, horas o días después, siguen sentados en el sofá, memorizándose mutuamente con dedos y labios a pesar de que el tocadiscos dejó de sonar hace mucho tiempo.

* * *

**Continuará...**

* * *

Hola :)

Si bien I See You es una serie de diferentes fanfics, haré como siempre con las series, la traduciré como un sólo fic. Este es el primero. ¡Faltan cuatro!

Gracias por leer y comentar.


	2. En Los Instantes Entremedio

Traducción autorizada por **shotofvanilla**

**Resumen: **Una de las cosas que más le gusta hacer a Dean es besar a Cas.

**Disclaimer: **Nada me pertenece.

* * *

**2****: **En Los Instantes Entremedio

* * *

Una de las cosas que más le gusta hacer a Dean es besar a Cas.

Todo el tiempo. Antes y después de las citas, en medio de la acera, al otro lado de la mesa en la cafetería a la que les gusta ir. Dean adora presionar hasta el más suave y rápido de los besos en los labios de Cas, sabiendo que éste nunca los ve venir. Se deleita al ver la mirada de sorpresa que Cas siempre le da cuando se aleja.

Puede que esté aprovechándose un poco de la incapacidad para ver de su novio, pero hasta ahora Cas no ha dicho una palabra en contra, así que Dean continúa haciéndolo.

Pero aunque los besos espontáneos son divertidos, hay otros tipos que Dean disfruta mucho más. Como ahora, cuando están tumbados en el sofá, con Dean acomodado entre las piernas de Cas y sus cuerpos presionados juntos.

Se besan larga, lenta e intensamente, los dedos de Cas enredados en el cabello de Dean en un intento por acercarlo más. Los únicos sonidos en el lugar son el desliz de sus labios cálidos y húmedos cuando se separan y vuelven a unirse y sus respiraciones cada vez más violentas en los oídos del otro.

Dean lo ama por la sensación de igualdad que hay en el momento. No necesita ver para perseguir el sabor del café persistente en la lengua de Cas, no necesita ver para sentir las manos de Cas presionadas contra su espalda y su costado. El mundo exterior desaparece por un rato, dejándolos sólo a ellos dos y al sofá debajo. Sus manos hacen caer las gafas de sol de Cas, que habían sido puestas sobre su cabeza anteriormente, al piso, pero ninguno de ellos les presta atención.

Y que conste que Cas es _increíble_ besando. Es como si hubiese nacido para hacerlo. Nunca es descuidado o precipitado, sino lento y cuidadoso, prueba cada técnica y truco hasta que Dean está sin aliento y ansioso por más.

Hay un problema respecto a eso: ansiar más.

Es cuando Dean rueda sus caderas inconscientemente hacia Cas, sólo un poco, lo suficiente para rozar contra el bulto en los pantalones del otro. Como el mecanismo de un reloj, ese es el segundo en que todo acaba, parándose en seco. Las manos de Cas se paralizan y se aleja, sonrojado y tratando de maniobrar con sus piernas alrededor de Dean para poder escapar a la cocina. Y normalmente, Dean retrocede y deja que se vaya porque es un bueno novio y lo comprende. El sexo puede causar bastante temor, probablemente el doble sin el sentido de la vista. Así que entiende por qué Cas se encuentra vacilante pero, en pocas palabras, Cas es sexy y Dean está frustrado y, a menos que use su propia mano, no puede hacer nada al respecto.

Y tal vez deberían haber intentado sentarse y hablar sobre ello como los adultos que son, pero está claro que ambos apestan en eso porque cualquier intento de conversación tiende a conducir a sesiones de besuqueo imprevistas en el sofá.

Así que es eso por lo que por una vez Dean no deja que Cas se vaya y en cambio se inclina sobre sus rodillas y agarra ambas manos del otro en las suyas. —Cas.

Y aunque Cas está ciego y no puede verlo, voltea la cabeza a un lado. —Dean.

—Deberíamos hablar sobre esto. De verdad.

Cas suspira y trata de apartar sus manos, pero Dean aprieta el agarre. —No ahora.

—¿Entonces cuándo?

Cas abre la boca para responder, pero entonces sólo se muerde el labio sin pronunciar palabra.

Dean lo mira de modo suplicante, como si eso fuera a hacer una diferencia. —Mira, sé que estás asustado, Cas, pero nos hemos conocido por casi seis meses y hemos estado saliendo por más de la mitad de ese tiempo, y me gustaría pensar que confías en mí al menos un poco. Soy sólo yo —dice.

Cas se queda en silencio por un largo minuto y entonces respira profundo y sacude la cabeza. —Pero no eres sólo tú —dice con una vocecita—. No estoy asustado de tener... sexo contigo, sino que es más del... sexo en general. —La última parte sale deprisa, apenas más que un susurro.

Dean cae en cuenta. —Quieres decir que nunca has...

—Perdí mi vista cuando era un adolescente, Dean. Al principio del desarrollo de la conciencia sexual y bueno...—Se muerde el labio y entonces dice con amargura—: No era como si un montón de personas estuviesen muriéndose por andar con el mocoso ciego, ¿de acuerdo? Tú eres... el primero.

El sonrojo en las mejillas de Cas se ha intensificado, ahora está más apenado y parece como si preferiría estar en todos lados menos ahí. Y Dean se encuentra en shock, porque sí, probablemente debió haber considerado la posibilidad de que Cas fuera virgen, pero de alguna manera no lo hizo porque, ciego o no, Cas es guapo e inteligente, gruñón en las mañanas y adorable en la noche y todo un desastre de otras cosas encantadoras. La idea de que él, Dean Winchester, es el _primero_ en notar eso es un concepto tan incomprensible que casi da risa. En algún punto de esto, el agarre de Dean en las manos de Cas se afloja y éste logra alejarse y bajar sus piernas del sofá, esquivando rápidamente la mesita de café y todo lo demás, corriendo hacia la cocina. Dean lo sigue un minuto después y lo encuentra tomando un vaso de agua, con un dedo en el borde para evitar derramarlo.

Dean se le acerca desde atrás, haciendo bastante ruido para que no se sobresalte. Envuelve sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Cas y presiona un beso debajo de su oreja. —Lo comprendo —murmura—. Lo comprendo y no tenemos que hacer nada hoy, mañana o la próxima semana, pero cuando lleguemos allí, haré que sea bueno para ti. Lo prometo. —Ya tiene una vaga idea en mente, algunas velas cálidas y aromáticas y sábanas de seda, no sólo por el romance sino porque son cosas que Cas puede disfrutar sin su vista.

Cas baja el vaso y envuelve lentamente sus manos sobre las de Dean. Se inclina en el abrazo y sonríe un poco. —De acuerdo.

* * *

**Continuará...**

* * *

Gracias por leer y comentar :)


	3. Bajo el Muérdago

Traducción autorizada por **shotofvanilla**

**Resumen: **Cas está un poco carente de espíritu navideño y Dean comienza a hacer lo mejor que puede para rectificar eso.

**Disclaimer: **Nada me pertenece.

* * *

**3****: **Bajo el Muérdago

* * *

En los años que han pasado, a Castiel cada vez le han ido importando menos las festividades invernales. Cree que es uno de los efectos secundario de crecer, pero sabe que una gran parte de eso también tiene qué ver con su ceguera.

Sabe que la navidad es sobre más que sólo luces y árboles con decoraciones graciosas, por supuesto que está toda la cuestión sobre el espíritu familiar y dar y estar agradecido. Pero las navidades con su familia siempre han sido incómodas y serias, aun cuando él y sus hermanos eran niños, llenas de dulces e himnos religiosos y un montón de regalos que eran más útiles que divertidos.

Las cosas no han mejorado en absoluto. Ahora siempre que decide ir a casa por las vacaciones, el aire está lleno de una lástima que no parece desvanecerse con el tiempo. Su madre lo hostiga demasiado, mimándolo sin parar, y su padre nunca parece tener nada que decir que no sea alguna crítica, así que suele quedarse callado por la «condición» de Cas, como la siguen llamando de vez en cuando. Sus hermanos están más cómodos a su alrededor, pero tienden a comportarse con más cautela por sus padres y siempre terminan forzándose a sentarse a conversar en la sala de estar porque se sienten muy incómodos encendiendo la tv o poniendo una película sin importar cuántas veces Castiel ha dicho que no le importa. Sus padres nunca saben qué darle, así que termina con demasiados suéteres en tonos neutrales y libros gruesos en braille que, para ser honestos, no suele tener ni el tiempo ni la paciencia para leer. Y él tampoco sabe qué comprarle a nadie en su familia porque comprar, incluso en línea, es increíblemente difícil cuando careces de vista.

Por lo que suele librarse de regresar a casa diciendo que tiene clases o trabajo o que el costo del vuelo es demasiado costoso, y casi puede escuchar un suspiro de alivio colectivo de ellos mientras tratan de convencerlo de que vaya de visita. Sus padres siguen mandándole suéteres y libros, aunque Anna, Balthazar y Gabriel se han vuelto mejores dando regalos sin la presión de sus padres y le envían cosas como bufandas caseras (Anna), licor (Balthazar) y otras cosas que no se atrevería a abrir frente a sus padres (Gabriel, siempre Gabriel).

Está acostumbrado a pasar las festividades solo, enterrado en libros o tomando turnos extras en la librería en la que a veces trabaja. Está contento así, y ni siquiera se permite sentirse mal por ello. A veces él y algunos de los otros estudiantes de postgrado abandonados en la escuela en navidad salen a beber unos tragos para olvidar sus penas, pero eso usualmente es lo peor.

No obstante, este año es diferente. Este año Dean, que se horrorizó al escuchar cómo pasaba la navidad, está decidido a recrear el espíritu navideño perdido para su novio. Él tampoco irá a casa porque su hermano, al igual que Cas, tendrá que quedarse en la escuela («Estudia leyes en Stanford», dice Dean casi siempre y ojalá Cas pudiera ver el orgullo que escucha en su voz), y entonces no parece valer la pena conducir hasta Kansas sólo para pasar una o dos semanas con su mamá y su papá.

Por lo que Dean se aparece en el apartamento de Cas casi al final de la mañana de la víspera de navidad, armado con bolsas llenas de cosas y el anuncio de que no saldrán del apartamento al menos hasta mañana. Se niega a decirle a Cas el contenido exacto de las bolsas y las pone en la cocina después de saludarlo con un beso.

Cas se despertó al recibir el mensaje matutino de Dean hace más o menos una hora, así que sigue con sus pijamas puestos, y cuando trata de ir a cambiarse y ponerse algo más acorde para el día, Dean lo rodea con un brazo y lo atrapa allí por un segundo, sonriendo y besándole la mejilla. —Es navidad —susurra—. Pijamas, Cas.

—Tú no tienes pijamas puestos —argumenta Castiel, inclinándose un poco en el abrazo de Dean.

—No todavía.

Resulta que Dean ha traído un par de pijamas que ponerse, un pantalón de franela suave y una camisa vieja que tiene un débil olor a garaje. Aun así Cas trata de escapar a su habitación, al menos para ponerse un suéter más cálido, pero entonces escucha el crujido del papel y plástico y algo suave y de lana es puesto en sus manos. —Te tengo cubierto —dice Dean.

Cas no puede ver, pero prácticamente puede _sentir _lo feo que es el suéter que tiene en manos. Pasa sus dedos sobre unos puntos levantados y tejidos como botones y, santo cielos, son esas _campañas _las que escucha, y sonríe antes de ponérselo sobre su cabeza. Es demasiado grande para él, se abulta y hunde en lugares extraños, pero es suave y huele un poco a Dean. De todos modos, no es como si le haya importado su apariencia antes.

Extiende una mano en busca de la cara de Dean y le pasa un dedo sobre los labios, sintiendo la manera en que están apretados en una sonrisa contenida. Se inclina para darle un beso rápido y ambos ríen, el sonido borbotando en el espacio entre ellos y elevándose en el aire.

Se quedan presionados uno contra el otro en la cocina por un rato; un beso juguetón dando un giro lento a lugares más profundos e interesantes antes que Dean se aleje, riendo a pesar de la aparente molestia de Cas. —Más tarde —promete—. Ahora tengo que regresar la navidad.

Guía a Cas a la sala de estar y se pone a hacer... algo. Cas se queda en el sofá bajo estrictas instrucciones, escuchando mientras Dean se mueve por el apartamento, sacando cosas de sus bolsas y poniéndolas por todo el lugar. Está desesperado y curioso por averiguar qué planea, pero se sienta y traza la forma de su nuevo suéter, tratando de determinar que tiene en él.

—¿Es este... un muñeco de nieve? —pregunta Cas, mirando en la dirección de Dean.

Hay una pausa. —Es un muñeco de nieve muy adorable.

—¿Por qué hay campanas?

—Tiene un collar.

—Eso suena horrible.

—Bueno, ese es el punto de un suéter feo, ¿no? Además, te vez muy atractivo con él.

—Ja ja. ¿Tú tienes uno?

La vacilación de Dean es respuesta suficiente. Cas se pone de pie y hurga en la bolsa de viaje de Dean hasta que da con algo suave y abultado. Casi fuerza el suéter sobre la cabeza del otro y está encantado al enterarse que tiene la imagen de un reno con luces navideñas enredadas en su cornamenta. Lo mejor de todo es que al parecer se encienden.

Cas nunca antes ha deseado tanto poder ver una prenda de ropa.

Se ven interrumpidos por un largo descanso a la hora del almuerzo, que consiste en pizza y una sesión de besuqueo imprevista en el sofá, lo que sólo termina porque Dean no puede besarlo en serio cuando siente como si el muñeco de nieve del suéter de Cas estuviese juzgándolo. Cas dice que entonces es culpa suya por comprar el suéter.

Dean reanuda su tarea y Cas vuelve al sofá y en realidad comienza a leer uno de los libros que recibió una de las navidades pasadas, y para su sorpresa se encuentra con que de verdad le gusta bastante. Le toma un largo tiempo leer porque sus habilidades para leer braille están un poco oxidadas debido a su preferencia por los audio-libros, pero sigue siendo agradable. Mientras lo hace escucha vagamente a Dean, que ha comenzado a tararear villancicos por lo bajo.

Cas está por un tercio, tal vez a mitad del libro, justo cuando el personaje principal conoce una estrella caída, cuando escucha a Dean moviéndose en la cocina, abriendo gabinetes y sacando cacerolas y más. Se esfuerza por escuchar, tratando de descifrar qué es lo que está haciendo, pero todo lo que puede escuchar es el ruido sordo de los ingredientes cayendo en un bol y el chirrido de una batidora.

Se cierra la puerta del horno y después de algunos minutos el aroma del azúcar y la vainilla comienza a flotar en el aire, agradable y familiar. Cas se levanta y va a la cocina, tal vez para robar un poco de mezcla de galletas, tal vez sólo para estar junto a Dean, pero vuelve a ser enviado al sofá. —Aún no —murmura Dean antes de darle un beso en la mejilla.

Ligeramente fastidiado y sólo un poco emocionado, Cas regresa a su libro sobre un hombre y la estrella caída. Dean vuelve a la cocina, pone una olla en la estufa, sacando o quizás metiendo cosas en el refrigerador.

El día transcurre y en algún punto Dean sale de la cocina para poner uno de sus muchos discos en el reproductor. Por los viejos altavoces suenan canciones navideñas, clásicas e instrumentales, nada de canciones procesadas y retocadas de esas que se escuchan ahora en la radio. Cas puede sentir la luz cambiando afuera, temprano como siempre en el invierno, y enciende una lámpara, más por hábito que por necesidad.

Dean se tarda un rato en la cocina, sacando las galletas y removiendo algo en la estufa que huele a chocolate y crema. Cas preferiría que Dean estuviera con él en el sofá, pero así como está, esta es la mejor navidad que ha tenido en un buen rato.

Además, es sólo un momento después que Dean al fin sale de la cocina y pone una bandeja en la mesita de café frente al sofá. Cas puede escuchar los platos moviéndose y puede oler el aroma de las galletas frescas y el azúcar caramelizado. Escucha a Dean caminar por el lugar y luego el chasquido de algunas cerillas, y de pronto el aire también está lleno con el olor silvestre del pino y se da cuenta de que, en lugar de un árbol de navidad, Dean fue y compró velas.

Es extrañamente abrumador, todos los pequeños detalles sumándose en la cabeza de Cas. «_White Christmas_» suena por los altavoces del tocadiscos, hay un suéter maravillosamente horrible contra su piel, galletas esperando a ser comidas en un plato, y toda la sala huele a vainilla y a pino. Se siente como la clase de navidad que Cas pensó que sólo existía en películas de fantasía llenas de clichés, y no puede evitar tomar la mano de Dean y llevarla hasta sus labios cuando éste se sienta al otro lado del sofá.

—¿Galletas? —pregunta Cas, murmurando las palabras contra los nudillos de Dean.

—Y chocolate caliente. —Dean se aleja para presionar un taza caliente en sus manos—. También compré ponche, si lo prefieres.

—Todavía no hemos cenado.

—Esta _es _la cena —dice Dean y también le da una galleta a Cas. Es mantecosa, tiene canela y casi se derrite en su boca; luego le da un trago al chocolate caliente, que sabe un poco a menta. Incluso tiene crema batida encima, que se pega a sus labios y que Dean disfruta quitando entre besos.

Se quedan en el sofá escuchando música navideña y comiendo más galletas de lo que es sano, y en un punto Cas pregunta que si no sentirán mal después y Dean sólo responde que esa es una parte de la tradición.

El disco termina justo cuando están acabando el plato de galletas, y Dean lleva a Cas consigo cuando se levanta para cambiarlo. Con la nueva música sonando, Dean toma la mano de Cas, girándolo despacio antes de envolverlo en sus brazos y balancearse suavemente junto al sofá. A Cas le toma un segundo percatarse de lo que sucede.

—¿Estamos bailando, Dean? ¿En serio?

—Calla, estoy siendo romántico.

Cas se ríe un poco antes de quedarse en silencio. Se inclina, apoyando su mejilla contra el hombro de Dean, cerrando sus ojos sin sentido y aspirando todo sobre el día y la sala y Dean. Maravilloso Dean, que ha recreado una navidad perfecta sólo para él. Habían acordado no hacer un intercambio de regalos este año, pero Cas sabe que esta es la manera que tiene Dean de hacer trampa y darle algo.

—Esto es agradable —murmura.

—Te dije que era romántico.

—Mm, cierra la boca, lo estás arruinando.

Dean suelta una risa profunda que retumba en su pecho y Cas se deleita al sentirla. Pasa una mano por el brazo de Dean hasta que puede entrelazar sus dedos y entonces sonríe, cálido y alegre.

—¿Serviría de algo si te dijera que he cubierto todo el techo de muérdago?

La sonrisa de Cas se vuelve coqueta y levanta la cabeza, haciendo un esfuerzo por mirar fijamente a Dean. —¿En serio?

Puede sentir al otro asintiendo. —Ajam. Está absolutamente cubierto. Hay muérdago de pared a pared.

—¿Cómo sé que esa no es una mentira sólo para robarme besos?

Dean se encoge de hombros. —No lo haces. Supongo que sólo tienes que besarme de buena fe. Sabes que es de mala suerte no hacerlo.

Y Cas lo sabe, así que deja que Dean le robe todos los besos que quiera, y él mismo se roba un par también.

Afuera, el cielo se hace más oscuro y frío, copos de nieve comienzan a caer al suelo. Pero adentro, se queda perfectamente cálido durante la noche.

* * *

**Continuará...**

* * *

(Si hay algún error avisen, estoy muriéndome del sueño).

Gracias por leer y comentar :)


	4. En Sábanas Frescas

Traducción autorizada por **shotofvanilla**

**Resumen: **Cas está temblando. Puede que Dean también.

**Disclaimer: **Nada me pertenece.

* * *

**4: **En Sábanas Frescas

* * *

Cas está temblando.

Sus manos revolotean sobre la cama, agarrando las sábanas por un segundo antes de volver soltarlas, como si no supiera qué hacer con ellas. Las manos de Dean se detienen a media tarea en donde están desabotonando la camisa de Cas, y deja de presionar besos suaves en su cuello.

—¿Cas?

El temblor cesa, sólo por un momento, mientras Cas pasa despacio sus manos sobre las sábanas suaves y recién lavadas. —¿Sí?

—¿Estás bien? —pregunta Dean, inclinándose un poco en donde está sentado a horcajadas sobre las caderas de Cas.

Cas le sigue, elevándose con un brazo. Sonríe un poco en su dirección general, con un sonrojo tenue en las mejillas y los ojos todavía cerrados. —Es sólo que estoy...

—¿Nervioso?

—Sí.

—Sabes que podemos parar si eso...

—¡No! —La mano de Cas de alguna manera logra encontrar la muñeca de Dean y envuelve sus dedos alrededor, llevando sus labios a besar el interior de la palma—. E-estoy bien. Quiero que sea ahora. —Desliza su mano hacia arriba por el brazo de Dean hasta que se encuentra acunándole el cuello—. Quiero que seas tú.

Dean se toma un momento para recordarse que está aquí, en esta habitación, y que esto de verdad está pasando. Cas está tumbado debajo de él, diciéndole que lo quiere. La habitación huele débilmente a vainilla y las nuevas sábanas que compró se sienten suaves bajo sus dedos. Se pregunta cómo se siente todo esto para Cas, si sus sentidos agudizados («súper sentidos», los llama a veces Dean) también pueden percibirlo todo.

—Iremos despacio —promete, aunque no sabe si es más en beneficio de Cas o en beneficio propio.

Se inclina hacia adelante hasta juntar sus labios, manteniendo una mano en el hombro de Castiel. Besarse es un terreno simple, fácil y familiar para ambos. Dean siente la sonrisa de Cas contra sus labios mientras éste se baja despacio de regreso a la cama con Dean siguiéndolo y encajonando los codos a cada lado de su cabeza para sostenerse.

El beso se profundiza naturalmente. Sus bocas se abren y sus lenguas trazan los labios del otro mientras los dientes de ambos muerden con suavidad. Los dedos de Dean se enredan en el cabello de Cas para tirar ligeramente de él. Cas suspira, caliente y húmedo y contento mientras envuelve sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Dean para acercarlo más, arqueando la espalda hasta que sus pechos se rozan.

Hay un ruido sordo cuando sus labios se separan y Dean se aparta. Termina de desabotonar la camisa de Cas y ayuda a deslizarla fuera de sus hombros y sobre la cama, donde luego cae al piso. Hace lo mismo con su propia camisa y la arroja en algún lugar detrás de él antes de caer sobre sus codos para volver a encontrar los labios de Cas.

Es mejor cuando están sin camisas, cuando puede sentir cada movimiento del pecho de Cas, cuando éste pasa sus uñas romas por los costados de Dean. Cambian un poco las posiciones, en lugar de sentarse a horcajadas sobre las caderas de Cas, Dean se mueve hasta que estar arrodillándose entre sus piernas, sin dejar de usar sus codos para cernerse sobre él. Sus labios también se mueven, van bajando para besar la mandíbula y el cuello de Cas, mordiéndolo en un punto que se encuentra debajo de su oreja.

Rueda sus caderas hacia las de Cas como lo hizo ese día en el sofá, pero en lugar de apartarlo esta vez, las piernas de Cas suben para envolverse alrededor de su cintura, manteniéndolo en su lugar. Dean se queda inmóvil por un momento, sorprendido, pero entonces Cas inclina sus caderas hacia arriba para que estén completamente presionados uno contra el otro, sólo por un momento, y Dean suelta un gruñido gutural.

Forcejean un poco después de eso, apresurándose para despojarse del resto de su ropa. Dean intenta quitar con torpeza el cinturón de Cas, los movimientos de sus dedos demasiado rápidos mientras trata de mantener sus frentes juntas. Sin embargo, descubre que al parecer Cas tiene bastante talento en esto, porque se deshace del cinturón de Dean con un movimiento fluido y entonces está desabotonando sus pantalones y bajando el cierre con una expresión satisfecha.

—Pequeño bastardo —murmura, resoplando una risa.

Cas también ríe, jadeante, mientras ayuda a Dean a deshacer la hebilla de su cinturón.

Ambos se quitan sus pantalones con un poco de dificultad, ninguno queriendo moverse demasiado de sus posiciones actuales. Hay un montón de risas y maldiciones murmuradas por lo bajo mientras tratan de desvestirse sin pegarle al otro en la cara. Los pantalones terminan en el piso junto a sus camisas, seguidos por la ropa interior.

Y entonces ambos están desnudos y toda sensación de urgencia se desvanece. Dean pausa por un momento, observando. Cas es piel pálida y músculos delgados moviéndose con cada respiro. Sus manos están volviendo a temblar un poco.

Dean pone sus manos sobre ellas, calmándolo mientras se inclina para darle un beso. Cas se arquea hacia él y enreda los dedos en su cabello. Cuelga sus piernas alrededor de las caderas de Dean y sus pollas se rozan, produciendo esa fricción necesitada con tanta desesperación. Dean la persigue, bajando sus caderas mientras Cas embiste hacia arriba. Encuentran un ritmo a la melodía de gemidos amortiguados y jadeos ahogados.

Cas desliza una mano entre ellos y los masturba, esparciendo el líquido preseminal y facilitando el deslizamiento. Dean apoya su frente contra la de Cas y ambos respiran el mismo aire acalorado. Se siente increíble, embestir en el puño de Cas y contra su vega, y le es necesaria toda su fuerza de voluntad para parar.

—Cas... necesitamos... tenemos...—Otro beso abrazador lo interrumpe a media oración y sus caderas se agitan hacia adelante por instinto—. Cas —gruñe—, sólo espera un segundo, coño.

—¿Por qué? —pregunta Cas, y _mierda _es como si su voz hubiese bajado dos octavas más, más baja y grave. Vuelve a mover la mano sobre sus pollas, como para hacer énfasis.

—Porque si no dejas de hacer eso...—deja salir una risa trémula que se desvanece en un gemido cuando Cas gira su muñeca—...mierda, esto terminará mucho más pronto de lo que creo que a cualquiera de nosotros le gustaría.

Cas al fin aleja su mano y Dean respira profundo, el calor acumulándose debajo de su estómago. Sus labios se vuelven a encontrar, más lento esta vez mientras sus caderas se mecen naturalmente. Dean baja para besarle la mandíbula y el cuello, ligero y con un roce mínimo de sus dientes. Presiona los labios alrededor de la oreja de Cas, tirando del lóbulo con sus dientes. La respiración de Cas se hace más brusca, pequeños jadeos escapando mientras su pecho sube y baja.

—Dean —jadea, el nombre entrecortado en dos sílabas—. Ne... necesito... ah... necesito que...—el resto de la oración se disuelve en ruidos incoherentes, pero Dean capta el mensaje.

—Maldición, está bien, sólo déjame... déjame...—Cesa el movimiento por un segundo y busca el frasco de lubricante perdido debajo de las sábanas arrugadas.

Mientras la tapa es abierta y Dean esparce el lubricante entre sus dedos, Cas extiende sus piernas, alzando las rodillas y plantando sus pies en la cama. Esa imagen se graba en la memoria de Dean como una marca de hierro, y quiere detener el tiempo por un minuto para absorberla por completo, pero Cas está ansioso, esperando que haga algo ahora.

El primer dedo es algo incómodo. Cas se remueve, tratando de acostumbrarse a la invasión. Dean tiene paciencia, le besa el interior de la rodilla mientras espera a que se adapte. Mete su dedo de forma superficial, trazando el esfínter hasta que Cas pide más.

Después del segundo se hace más fácil. Dean mueve sus dedos como tijeras y ve cómo Cas va desenredándose bajo él, los músculos de su abdomen apretándose y reluciendo con una capa ligera de sudor. Se pone aun más duro al ver sus dedos hundiéndose en ese agujero, y de pronto la atmósfera de la habitación se siente sofocante, demasiado caliente a pesar de que están en febrero y está lloviendo afuera. Cas pasa una mano por su propio cabello y se muerde el labio, alzando sus caderas en vano, intentando hacer que Dean vaya más rápido.

Cuando son tres, Cas está retorciéndose en las sábanas, su espalda y su cuello extendiéndose y volviendo a caer en el colchón. Los dedos de sus pies se curvan y se presiona contra la mano de Dean, una letanía de gemidos mezclados con varias suplicas por _más _y _más rápido _sale de sus labios_. _Dean encuentra un condón y se limpia la mano en las sábanas, ignorando lo desagradable que podría ser. Se pone el condón y exagera un poco al echarle lubricante, pero supone que es mejor que no usar suficiente.

Cuando se acomoda y se alinea entre las piernas de Cas, le besa la comisura de la boca. —Esto puede doler un poco —advierte—, así que dime si necesitas que pare o vaya más lento o sólo...

—Dean —lo interrumpe Cas, situando un beso descentrado en uno de sus pómulos—. Sólo date prisa y fóllame de una vez.

—Sí, puedo hacer eso —dice Dean deprisa, asintiendo a pesar de saber que Cas no puede verlo.

Se introduce despacio, centímetro por centímetro hasta que está presionado contra Cas, el calor y la presión haciendo que su cabeza gire un poco. No obstante, espera, viendo a Cas respirar profundo y tratando de relajar su cuerpo.

—¿Está bien?

—Sí, aunque es...

—¿Un poco raro?

—Algo así. —Cas aprieta experimentalmente, lo suficiente para que Dean termine cayendo hacia delante en la cama, saliendo y volviendo a penetrar. Cas gime profundamente por la sensación, lo que es señal suficiente para que Dean vuelva a moverse.

Se apoya sobre sus hombros, enterrando su polla en Cas cada vez que sus caderas embisten hacia adelante. Trata de ir más lento y aguantarse, pero con cada embestida Cas está allí presionándose contra él. Se besan desordenadamente, sus lenguas encontrándose y sus dientes repiqueteando cuando tratan de encontrar un ritmo. Dean cierra los ojos y escucha por un momento, a Cas maldiciendo bajo él, el sonido de piel contra piel, el sucio ruido húmedo de sus labios. Cas se aferra a su hombro y tira de su cabello, lo que se siente dolorosamente bien.

—Cielos, Cas, estás tan apretado y... maldición, te sientes tan bien...

—Más duro, más duro, sí... justo allí, Dean, por favor...

Dean reúne la voluntad para abrir los ojos y ve la boca de Cas abierta en un gemido, su cabello desordenado y sus ojos todavía cerrados con fuerza. Enterrando su cabeza en el cuello de Cas y dejando un chupetón allí, Dean se pregunta por un segundo cómo es que esto es real.

—Abre tus ojos para mí —gruñe. Mete una mano entre sus cuerpos y comienza a masturbar a Cas al ritmo de sus embestidas—. Vamos, Cas.

Cas gime un poco y abre los ojos. Las pupilas están dilatadas por la lujuria y brillan bajo la luz de la habitación, por un segundo parece que hubiera vida tras ellas.

Ninguno dura mucho después de eso. Dean da un giro final con su mano en la cabeza de la polla de Cas y éste se corre, apretándose y derramando líquido blanco y caliente en el puño de Dean y en su abdomen. El ritmo de Dean se vuelve más errático y después de embestir tres veces más, sigue, gimiendo fuerte.

Su mente se queda en blanco por algunos segundos, y le toma un momento volver en sí. Sale despacio de Cas, besándole la mejilla a modo de disculpa cuando éste gimotea por la perdida. Ata y arroja el condón a la papelera que está a un lado de la cama y se levanta tambaleando para ir al baño en busca de una toalla húmeda. Cuando vuelve, los limpia a ambos y tira la toalla sobre el lado de la cama antes de colapsar junto a Cas.

Mira a Cas, cuyos ojos siguen muy abiertos, un delgado anillo de azul envolviendo el negro en ellos.

—¿Cómo estás? —pregunta Dean después de un rato. Se encuentra extrañamente nervioso.

—Perfecto —dice Cas con una sonrisa de dicha en su cara. Su mano sube hasta la cara de Dean, en busca de su sonrisa.

—Igual yo.

—Se nota.

Dean alarga una mano para apagar la lámpara y se acurruca alrededor de Cas, sus piernas encajando como piezas de un rompecabezas. Envuelve un brazo alrededor del abdomen de Cas, trazando con sus uñas figuras al azar sobre la piel allí. Dean sonríe y decide que esto es lo más contento que ha estado con otra persona. Están sudorosos y la habitación huele a sexo mezclado con el olor de las velas aromáticas, pero Cas está presionado contra su costado y es casi aterradora la sensación de pertenencia que siente allí.

Deja a un lado esos pensamientos y se centra en la respiración de Cas, que está estabilizándose poco a poco.

—¿Oye, Cas?

—¿Sí?

—¿Estás seguro de que fue...?

—Fue perfecto, Dean —murmura Cas con una sonrisa en su voz—. Lo amé.

Hay más palabras que parecen flotar en el aire por un segundo, antes de disiparse para ser dichas otro día.

—Oh, bueno. Estaba...

—¿Preocupado?

—¡No! Sólo...

—¿Preocupado? —repite Cas. Se voltea y mira hacia Dean, sonriendo en la oscuridad.

—Silencio.

Junto a ellos, las velas se consumen hasta sus mechas mientras ambos se quedan dormidos.

* * *

**Continuará...**

* * *

Gracias por leer y comentar.


	5. Como Me Ves

Traducción autorizada por **shotofvanilla**

**Resumen:** Todo comienza con una pregunta inocente, hecha tentativamente en la fría mañana de un fin de semana a finales de marzo.

—¿Cómo es ser ciego?

**Disclaimer: **Nada me pertenece.

* * *

**5****: **Como Me Ves

* * *

Todo comienza con una pregunta inocente, hecha tentativamente en la fría mañana de un fin de semana a finales de marzo. Dean pasó la noche anterior en casa de Cas, por lo que ambos se despiertan juntos, cálidos y perezosos, preparados para no hacer nada en absoluto. Están acurrucados como paréntesis, con las cabezas apoyadas en sus manos, como duermen los niños.

—¿Oye, Cas?

—¿Sí?

Dean hace un pausa, dejando que las palabras se formen en su boca. Se remueve en la cama para ganar un poco de tiempo antes de decidir dejarlas salir.

—¿Cómo es ser ciego?

Hay un silencio y por algunos segundos Dean teme haber cruzado alguna línea. A Cas nunca parece importarle el hecho de estar ciego, se ha adaptado bastante bien después de tantos años y puede andar por su apartamento tan bien como una persona con vista, pero aun así Dean está nervioso. No es un tema de conversación común para ellos.

Está por decirle a Cas que lo olvide, cuando éste suspira, pensativo, y rueda sobre su espalda, poniéndose una mano en el abdomen y abriendo los ojos para mirar hacia el techo sobre él, sin expresión.

—Al principio fue extraño. A veces lo olvidaba, y siempre que cerraba los ojos, aun si era sólo para parpadear, me confundía cuando los volvía a abrir y seguía sin ver nada. La vista es un sentido tan natural; no pensamos en ella o la desconectamos como hacemos con la audición o el olfato. Recuerdo que habían días en los que me despertaba y pasaba la toda la mañana preguntándome si seguía dormido. Ahora estoy acostumbrado, tengo que estarlo, así que en realidad ya no pienso al respecto. Tengo mis rutinas y mi organización cuando estoy en casa, y cuando salgo tengo amigos que me llevan a los lugares o mi bastón. Es una molestia, obviamente, pero he aprendido a vivir con ella. —Se encoje de hombros antes de extender su mano y pinchar con un dedo el abdomen de Dean—. ¿Por qué? ¿Tenías curiosidad?

Dean ríe un poco, avergonzado, y atrapa la mano de Cas con la propia, sujetándola.

—Supongo —murmura. Juega con los dedos de Cas, trazando los nudillos y el vello escaso que crece allí.

Cas voltea la cabeza para sonreírle.

—Puedo mostrarte, si quieres —ofrece.

—¿Es una broma?

* * *

Y así es como terminan aquí. Cas encuentra una vieja bufanda negra en su armario y se arrodilla junto a Dean en la cama para ponérsela, haciendo el nudo con fuerza para que no se caiga.

—¿Se siente bien? —pregunta Cas, llevando sus manos a los hombros de Dean.

Dean asiente antes de abrir los ojos. La oscuridad es desconcertante, sus ojos buscan cualquier punto de luz o color. Recuerda jugar «Ponle la cola al burro» en una fiesta de cumpleaños cuando era niño, la tela había sido barata y delgada y había hecho trampa mirando por las dos rayas de luz que habían estado cerca de su nariz.

Ese no es el caso ahora. La bufanda de Cas es gruesa y lo bloquea todo. Lo único que ve es oscuridad.

Siente cuando Cas se aleja y se baja de la cama. De manera insegura, Dean se pone de pie, tanteando con su mano hasta que encuentra el antebrazo de Cas. Su equilibrio se siente fuera de lugar, como si su centro de gravedad hubiera sido ladeado un poco su eje.

—Entonces —dice agarrando el hombro de Castiel con fuerza—, ¿el ciego puede guiar al ciego?

Siente los hombros de Cas agitarse cuando resopla.

—Por supuesto que puedo. La puerta está a nuestra derecha, a cinco pasos frente a nosotros.

Piensa que está bromeando, pero se sorprende cuando sigue el ejemplo de Cas y encuentra los dedos de su mano izquierda rozando el interior del marco de la puerta. No suelta el hombro del otro después de eso, y se permite ser guiado hacia la sala de estar, zigzagueando por el espacio entre el sofá y la mesita de café que sabe que está allí en algún lado. Se mueve hacia adelante con duda, indispuesto a alzar los pies tan siquiera un milímetro.

Aunque sólo ha tenido los ojos tapados por menos de diez minutos, ya siente como sus otros sentidos se han agudizado. Escucha las sirenas de una patrulla a lo lejos, a algunas calles de distancia. La alfombra lisa que tiene Cas en medio del lugar se siente extraña bajo sus pies cubiertos por los calcetines, enmarañada y desigual, y las tablas de madera del piso emiten un leve crujido.

—Hay una lámpara a tu izquierda —dice Cas con ligereza. Dean extiende su mano y casi la hace caer.

—¡Mierda! —Logra atraparla a tiempo, soltando el hombro de Cas a fin de evitar que se caiga—. ¿Cómo haces esto?

—Años de práctica. —Dean puede escuchar la sonrisa en la voz de Cas, en algún lugar a su derecha. Una mano familiar agarra la suya y continúan su viaje por la sala de estar.

La luz del sol se siente cálida cuando pasan por la ventana, y las baldosas de la cocina son frías y rugosas. El abrir y cerrar de las puertas de los gabinetes suena diferente para sus oídos, al igual que la voz de Cas. Es más alta, sonora, compuesta de múltiples capas que Dean simplemente nunca ha escuchado antes. Parece hacer eco, resonando en el aire y en el interior de su cabeza.

Hay un pequeño percance cuando Cas trata de mostrarle cómo llenar un vaso de agua. Es algo simple que sólo requiere mantener un dedo sobre el borde del vaso para medir el nivel del agua mientras éste aumenta, pero Dean lo llena demasiado y la derrama por todo el piso. Entonces procede a resbalarse sobre ésta y casi se rompe la cabeza con la encimera. Cas le regresa a la sala después de eso y lo ayuda a sentarse en el sofá antes de apresurarse a limpiar en la cocina.

Dean se queda allí, avergonzado. Puede escuchar a Cas en la cocina, el desliz de los vasos contra la encimera de granito, el ruido sordo cuando las toallas de papel son arrojadas en la papelera. De verdad es una maravilla la forma en que Cas se mueve por el apartamento con semejante confianza, mientras Dean está sentado allí en el sofá, con sus brazos y piernas rígidos porque teme derrumbar la mesita de café.

Cas regresa y se sienta a su lado, y Dean puede sentirlo doblando sus piernas en esa posición entrecruzada que tanto le gusta. Se mueve despacio y se voltea para hacer lo mismo, y entonces tantea con su mano hasta encontrar la de Cas, siguiendo la línea de su brazo y subiendo hasta su hombro.

Es la parte inversa de ese día de septiembre en que Cas se había sentado allí y trazado las líneas del rostro de Dean. Ahora es él quien está tratando de trazar a Cas, tratando de ajustar la versión de él que tiene en su cabeza con aquella que le están contando sus dedos.

—¿Cómo «ves» a las personas haciendo esto? —pregunta entre risas, con las manos en algún lugar cercano a las sienes de Cas—. Todo lo que siento es un revoltijo de líneas y formas.

Cas suelta una risita y la piel que rodea sus ojos se arruga cuando sonríe.

—Toma práctica —dice—, y aun entonces es difícil hacerse un sentido real de la cara de alguien. Suele tomarme tiempo armarlo todo.

Dean murmulla y baja sus manos para encontrar los labios y el mentón de Cas.

—¿Para ti cómo me veo?

La voz de Cas es baja y Dean puede sentir cada músculo debajo de su piel moverse cuando responde:

—Hermoso.

Dean de verdad debería llamarlo bobo por eso, tal vez reírse y bromear, pero no puede. Así que hace lo que le parece mejor y se inclina hacia adelante para besarlo.

Resulta ser más difícil de lo que anticipó. Aun con sus manos allí para guiarlo, logra perder su objetivo por algunos centímetros y termina besando el espacio debajo de la nariz de Cas. Éste se mueve para que estén mejor alineados, con los labios todavía curvados en una sonrisa cuando se alza sobre sus rodillas y acuna el cuello de Dean con una mano cálida.

Cas empuja un poco, y de repente están tumbados en el sofá, Dean sobre su espalda y Cas sobre él. Cas se mueve para que sus labios estén presionados contra el lugar debajo de su oreja, sacando la lengua para lamer y saborear, lo que hace que Dean gima por lo bajo, apretando las manos en la tela de la camisa de Cas.

Hay tanto en lo que enfocarse y centrarse. Pequeños detalles como la respiración de Cas en sus oídos, la sensación de sus labios deslizándose y el roce de dientes sobre ellos resalta en su cabeza. Dean extiende sus manos sobre la espalda de Cas, inhalando profundamente, oliendo jabón limpio y detergente de ropa.

Sabe que Cas se está aprovechando de su falta de vista, porque hace de todo, cambia técnicas y se mueve a un ritmo más rápido del que puede seguir Dean. En un momento le pone una mano en el costado, rozando la cinturilla de sus pantalones, y al siguiente ésta está en su cabello, tirando con entusiasmo de los mechones. Su boca parece estar en todas partes al mismo tiempo y todo lo que puede hacer Dean es agarrar la camisa de Cas y agarrarse con fuerza. Trata de envolver sus piernas alrededor de las caderas del otro, un movimiento que de alguna manera casi los envía al piso y termina su sesión de toqueteo imprevisto.

Cuando vuelven a estar bien acomodados en el sofá, con risitas escapándose de sus labios y las mejillas todavía enrojecidas, Cas se acerca a Dean y le da un beso dulce en la mejilla, subiendo sus manos para descubrir los ojos de Dean. El ataque súbito de la luz es casi más desconcertante que la oscuridad inicial, y le toma un momento ajustarse a los colores que de pronto parecen demasiado brillantes y vibrantes para ser reales.

—Entonces, ¿qué piensas? —pregunta Cas con una sonrisa danzando en su cara cuando le mira.

Dean lucha por ordenar sus pensamientos.

—Es extraño —dice, y esa es una respuesta patética, pero Cas asiente como si entendiera. Piensa en la lámpara, el agua y la encimera—. No lograría sobrevivir si fuera ciego.

Cas se echa a reír mientras besa los dedos de Dean. Su voz sigue sonando vibrante y llena de color.

—Tal vez es mejor que me dejes eso a mí.

—Bueno, se me ocurren algunas situaciones en las que no me importaría.

Hay un tono sugerente en el aire, y persiste por un momento antes de que Cas vuelva a cubrirle los ojos con la bufanda y lo empuje contra los cojines del sofá.

* * *

Se van a la habitación luego de que Dean casi los haga caer del sofá una vez más. Tiene que alzar la bufanda por un momento para quitarse la camisa, pero vuelve a ponérsela de inmediato.

Se hunde en el colchón, las sábanas todavía arrugadas y deshechas de la mañana. Cas está sobre él, sólo en su ropa interior, arqueando su espalda descubierta y perfecta para las manos errantes de Dean. Trata de memorizar al Cas debajo de las yemas de sus dedos, abarcando cada declive y curva mientras éste mece sus caderas hacia abajo.

Dean también está casi desnudo, salvo por sus bóxers. Y la bufanda.

Se siente como si volviese a ser la primera vez. Cada sensación, cada centímetro de piel que encuentran sus manos parece ser nuevo e inexplorado. ¿Las manos de Cas siempre han sido tan suaves, sus labios tan dulces, sus caderas siempre encajan con tanta perfección contra las de Dean? ¿Siempre se ha sentido así?

Ya no lo recuerda. No puede pensar en nada más que Cas sobre él, rondeándolo, tocándolo continuamente, besándolo y suspirando promesas sucias e inconexas para más tarde. Se arquea para ayudar a Cas a bajarle los bóxers por las caderas, y sus dedos luchan por deshacerse de la ropa interior del otro también.

Se corren sólo algunos minutos después, las manos de Cas envueltas alrededor de ambos y sus caderas moviéndose en un ritmo interrumpido. Los gemidos parecen resonar por las paredes y a pesar de que sus ojos siguen cubiertos, Dean está bastante seguro de que, por estúpido que pueda sonar, ve estrellas.

* * *

Se quedan allí acostados después de acabar, con sus respiraciones bruscas por el ejercicio y sonrisas satisfechas en sus rostros.

—Eso fue...

—Increíble.

—Sí.

Despacio, Dean alarga una mano para quitarse la bufanda y se voltea para apreciar a Cas con nuevos ojos. Lo encuentra devolviéndole vagamente la mirada, con los ojos abiertos y más azules que nunca. Siente la necesidad de decir más palabras, pero no puede formarlas en su garganta, así que, en cambio, presiona besos suaves por toda la cara y hombros de Cas hasta que éste le da un manotazo, echándose a reír.

Ambos yacen allí, escuchando la respiración del otro, hasta que se quedan dormidos lentamente.

* * *

**Continuará...**

* * *

Bien, estos son los cinco que tiene actualmente la serie, pero está incompleta, así que sólo queda esperar a que la autora suba más :)

Gracias por leer y comentar.


End file.
